


Escape from Area77

by AaronAmpora



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: After scene debrief, Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Area77, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Cuddles, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Painful Sex, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, lots of aftercare, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Grian thought he could make it out of Area77 without getting caught, but no matter how fast he runs, he can't escape them.(Please check the warnings, they are there for a reason)
Relationships: Doc/Grian/Scar, Docm77/GoodtimeswithScar, Docm77/Grian/GoodtimeswithScar, Grian/Doc, Grian/Docm77, Grian/Goodtimeswithscar, Grian/Scar, Scar/Doc
Comments: 34
Kudos: 307





	Escape from Area77

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.  
> (also, to any hermits who might find this: I’m so fucking sorry)

Grian whimpered as he pressed his back against the cold, hard stone of his hiding spot, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. It was dark, almost pitch black, the only light coming from the tiny bit of moonlight that was reflecting off the near-by trees and into his little crevasse in the cliff face. His heart pounded and he struggled to keep his breathing quiet as his legs trembled and threatened to collapse under him. He was exhausted, sweat dripping down his face, causing his wheat-blonde hair to stick to his forehead and cheeks, but he knew he couldn’t relax yet, he wasn’t safe. He listened to the trees outside, rustling gently in the breeze, but heard no other noises, unfortunately, rather than easing his fear, this only caused it to spike. He had no idea where his pursuers were, only that they were out there, looking for him, and that he couldn’t let them find him.

He needed to get to safety, past the black and yellow border, where they would stop following him, and after a few minutes, which felt like hours, passed, he slowly slipped from his hiding spot and out into the trees, crouching low and sticking close to the tree trunks. Grian could feel his heart thundering away in his chest, as he slipped silently through the trees, being careful not to make any more noise than needed, suddenly, he heard the snap of a twig and froze. The sound had come from only a few feet behind him, and when he heard rustling from that same spot, terror gripped him and he took off, sprinting through the trees faster than he ever had before. The moment he’d shot off, he heard a shout behind him and sounds of pursuit, causing his heart to jump into his throat, making it hard to swallow or breathe. Branches whipped and clawed at Grian as he ran, snagging his clothes and skin, causing tears in both, but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t let them catch him. He had to keep running.

All of a sudden, Grian felt like he’d run into a wall, his breath begin forced from his lungs as he was flung to the side, hitting the ground hard and coughing, gasping for air. He groaned and rolled onto his front, shaky arms trying desperately to lift his body. But before he could recover, he felt a massive weight press him further into the dirt, the unmistakable feel of a large boot sitting right below his shoulder blades. Fear gripped his chest as he tried again to rise, only to feel the boot press him harder into the ground, pushing against his spine and causing him to cry out in pain. His cry drew a chuckle from the man above him, the familiar, deep voice causing tears to form in Grian’s eyes as he whimpered.

“P-please…” The first man’s deep chuckle was joined by another, lighter voice, still masculine, but not as deep, and Grian heard the newcomer walk over, his boots crunching against the rocks.

“You know that’s not going to work. We caught you.” Grian felt the man’s hand touch the back of his head, as he ran his fingers through Grian’s tangled, dirty hair. He knew the gentle touch wouldn’t stay that way, and he was quickly proven right when the fingers suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, causing a pained cry from the blonde.

“P-please Scar, please don’t do this!” Grian pleaded, knowing Scar was the gentler of the two, though not by much, and earned nothing but a chuckle and a smirk as Scar’s face finally came into view.

“I don’t know why you even bother begging for mercy at this point, you know it won’t work.” The ConVex chuckled, his eyes glowing faintly blue in the darkness.

“Scar’s right you know, but you should still beg. I like it when you try to stop us.” The deeper, growling voice came from behind Grian and he couldn’t help a small sob that bubbled up from his throat, causing the other two to laugh cruelly. The boot on his back vanished and Grian was pulled up to his knees by Scar’s grip on his hair, sending pain shooting from his skull, down his spine. He felt the larger hands of the man behind him grab his arms and yank them behind his back, tying them there with quick, deft movements that unfortunately came from practice. Grian whimpered as Scar came fully into view, standing in front of the small, blonde man, a terrifying smirk on his scarred face as he quickly undid the buckle of his belt. Grian closed his eyes and tried to turn away, feeling hot tears finally roll down his cheeks, but his resistance meant nothing, and soon he felt the familiar heat of Scar’s cock, pressed against his lips. The blonde kept his lips pressed firmly together, and while he knew Scar would get in eventually, he always felt better when he put up a fight, rather than just giving in to their torture.

Unfortunately today Scar was apparently not in the mood to deal with Grian’s resistance, and Grian felt his head yanked backwards, then a sharp, stinging slap hit his cheek and his eyes popped open as he let out a small cry. Scar took the opening and shoved his cock right down Grian’s throat, as far as it would go, causing the blonde to gag hard, his whole body convulsing. Scar let him off a little, but soon pushed him back down, repeating the movement. Grian soon had tears streaming down his face from the brutal treatment, his throat burning and spit flowing down his chin, onto his dirty, ripped sweater. 

“Fuck… I like him so much better when he’s quiet, don’t you Doc?” Scar groaned in pleasure as he continued to brutalize Grian’s throat, and the blonde heard Doc hum in agreement, though he sounded a little distracted. He suddenly felt Doc’s heat right behind him and braced himself, unsure what the creeper-hybrid was going to do, but certain he wasn’t going to like it. And he was right. 

He heard the rasp of metal against the leather and his whole body tensed, his eyes going wide as he looked up at Scar. They couldn’t be serious. Scar snorted and cackled at the expression on Grian’s face as he pulled out of the blonde’s throat, one hand still gripping the dirty blonde hair, while the other he brought up to stroke himself, his dark green eyes locked with Grian’s brown. Grian tried to get his voice to work, his sore, aching throat just croaking when he tried to plead with them. He suddenly felt the kiss of ice cold metal against his bare hip and gasped, his breathing turning labored as the metal slowly slid up his side. He could hear cloth tearing, the blade evidently sharp enough to easily slice through his sweater. Grian swallowed hard and finally his voice seemed to work, though it trembled when he spoke.

“D-doc, please…” His plea got a chuckle from the large man behind him as the blade continued it’s path up, and up, until it came to his neck, slicing through the collar of his sweater. He felt the cloth fall back against his skin and shivered, his whole right side now exposed to the chill night air. Then, the cold metal was back, and this time pressed to his left hip. He whimpered and trembled as the blade made its way slowly back up to his neck, slicing the collar again, and this time, the whole front of Grian’s sweater fell into the dirt, exposing his thin, pale chest. Scar finally loosened his hold on Grian’s hair, and the blonde found he could move his head on his own, just in time for it to snap down when he felt the metal pressed against his stomach. Grian choked on a sob when he saw the large blade pressed right up against the soft flesh of his abdomen, the metal threatening to slice him open with the slightest wrong move.

“P-please no… Doc, please…” He was beyond terrified, his voice barely a whisper as he begged the cyborg not to gut him like an animal, there on the forest floor. He felt, more than heard the hum from behind him, then the man behind him growled lowly in his ear.

“You better get back to Scar, I think he’s getting bored.” Grian felt the blade just barely bite into his flesh and his head snapped up to look at Scar, who didn’t look bored in the slightest, his eyes were glowing, watching Grian’s every move like a hawk watches a mouse. The blonde shook as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out as a fresh wave of tears slid down his cheeks. The brunette standing above him groaned in pleasure at the sight, and slid his cock into the welcoming mouth, quickly starting up a less brutal pace than before, but it felt even worse to Grian, as with each jostle he felt the blade biting a threat into his skin.

After a few moments, Grian let out a small sob of relief as the blade was pulled away from his skin, he could feel where it had been, a drop of hot, sticky blood dripping from the small cut it had made. His relief didn’t last long though, soon he felt it again, though it was the back of the blade this time, starting at his right shoulder and sliding down his arm, until it was stopped by the ropes that bound his hands together. Then, it repeated from his left shoulder, the ice cold metal raising goosebumps all along Grian’s arms and chest as it slowly sliced his clothes, so Doc could pull them away from his body. Now, his whole torso was exposed, and despite his terror, he could feel his nipples peak and harden, causing a small, embarrassed blush to rise to his face. 

He was quickly distracted from that, when Scar suddenly pulled his head forward, as far as it would go, burying his cock down Grian’s throat and groaning as it pulsed, his cum shooting directly into the blonde’s stomach. Grian gagged and struggled as he was held there, unable to breathe and his throat burning from the rough intrusion. After a few moments, Scar pulled away and Grian was able to gasp for air, coughing up a few globs of cum, which splattered into the dirt. The brunette chuckled a bit, and pulled Grian’s head back up to face him, admiring the tear-stained cheeks, the chin coated in a layer of cum and saliva, and the mucus dripping from his nose. Grian knew he must look absolutely wrecked, but unfortunately, he also knew they weren’t nearly done with him, and a shiver went down his spine as he wondered what they planned to do next.

Scar finally let go of his hair, and Grian felt himself shoved forward, his face pressed into the dirt right between Scar’s boots, with his ass now raised in the air. Grian felt the flat of the knife press against his ass cheek, through his jeans, and tensed, he had a feeling he knew what was coming next. The knife slid up, to the waistband of his pants and slipped in, the back now pressing against his skin as it started to slice through his jeans, each passing second had Grian trembling harder, and he let out a gasp of relief when it finally finished the leg. But it started all over again with the other side, the cold kiss of the metal terrifying as it slid along some of his most tender places. Though this time, it seemed like Doc was getting impatient, the knife moving much faster than before. Finally it sliced through and Doc yanked Grian’s pants off his body, no doubt tossing them somewhere into the trees. And Grian hoped that they were done with the knife.

Grian started when he suddenly felt Doc’s large hands pressed against his ass, grabbing the cheeks and squeezing, before giving one a firm slap, which made Grian flinch, but not much more, they’d done a lot worse than that before. He did however, let out a rather pathetic whimper when he felt the heat and weight of Doc’s cock slide right between his cheeks and rest there, heavy and threatening. He’d known this part was coming, but he still couldn’t help but squirm, tugging at the rope and desperately wishing he could escape, but he knew it was useless, and the futility of it all caused him to let out a quiet sob. He flinched when he felt cold lube drip onto his back, and another whimper escaped him. Finally, Doc’s cock disappeared from his cheeks, and he braced himself to feel a finger at his hole. Instead, he felt the blunt head of Doc’s massive cock and gasped, struggling against his bonds and trying frantically to squirm away.

“D-doc, wait, please! Please!” He cried out when he felt Scar’s boot press his shoulder into the dirt, stopping most of his squirming, and allowing Doc to press in. Grian braced himself, his eyes screwed up tight as he let out pathetic, terrified sobs, then a scream ripped from his throat as the head popped through. It burned, it burned so bad, he wondered if something had torn, and he couldn’t stop the sobs and tears, as Doc sat there, a deep, pleased groan coming from the large man.

“Aw fuck, that’s tight…” Grian cried into the dirt as Doc started to move, much too soon, the burn had barely died down and now it was getting worse. Doc had at least used lube, but without prep, Grian was in a world of pain and he just kept crying, and listening to Doc groaning and hissing in pleasure.

Doc’s pace was slow and deliberate, and Grian’s body slowly started to adjust, causing the pain to start to die down. But the blonde continued to cry, even as Scar took his boot off the smaller man’s back and once again ran his fingers through the dirt and sweat soaked, blonde hair. Grian winced and whimpered when Scar grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his face from the ground, chuckling at the sight of the pale skin covered in dirt, sweat, tears, snot, spit and cum.

“You know Grian, this is a good look for you.” The brunette chuckled and continued to pull on Grian’s hair until he was somewhat upright, on his knees once again. Scar then settled himself on the ground in front of Grian, kneeling in a very similar position to the blonde, then letting go of the other’s hair, allowing Grian to collapse against him. As much as he hated this, Grian had to admit that resting against a warm body felt a lot better than being shoved into the cold, damp ground, so he gratefully rested against Scar as the burning from Doc’s forceful entry dimmed more and more. Suddenly, Grian felt something at his hole, and it pushed its way in alongside Doc’s cock, stretching him even further and making him wince, whimpering in pain.

“W-what..?” he questioned, earning a chuckle from Scar.

“Did you forget about me, Grian? I’m not just going to sit here while Doc has all the fun.” Grian was a little delirious at this point, and it took him a few moments to realize what the brunette meant, but when he did, he couldn’t help a fresh, gasping sob from bubbling out of his throat as he shook his head.

“N-no! Please, Scar… I-I can’t. You’ll break me!” This only made the other two men chuckle as Scar slid a second, lubed finger in with Doc’s cock, which had stilled in its thrusts.

“That’s the plan.” Scar growled, right into Grian’s ear, making the smaller man sob again, whimpering and shaking in a mixture of pain and fear. Grian flinched and yelped when a third finger was added, stretching more than he’d ever been stretched before and causing his trembling to worsen, his whole body shaking in its place between the two larger men. Apparently Scar thought that was enough and pulled his fingers out, giving Grian a moment of respite, a small sigh escaping the terrified man. Grian felt Scar’s hands slide under his thighs and whimpered as they were lifted, placing his feet on the ground as though he were crouching, though he was supporting literally none of his own weight, the two men holding him took care of that. Finally, he felt it, Scar’s cock pressing against his hole, and another sob wracked his body.

“Please Scar, p-please! Don’t!” Grian’s pleas fell on deaf ears, or, more like ears that heard, but didn’t give a fuck. Scar slowly but insistently pressed in, and the moment the head of his cock finally made it through the tight ring of muscle, Grian let loose another scream, this one muffled by Scar’s coat as he pressed his face into the larger man’s shoulder. Grian was once again sobbing, his body shaking like it would fall apart any second, as he tried desperately not to pass out. It burned like nothing he had ever felt before and now he was certain they had torn something, luckily they waited for longer this time before they slowly started to thrust, one pushing in while the other pulled out. Grian just buried his face in Scar’s shoulder and sobbed, shaking and gasping as they used his body.

Luckily, with all the pressure and combined friction of both thrusting, they didn’t last very long, pretty much just getting going with a solid rhythm, when Scar’s thrusts started to become erratic. He sped up a bit, gripping Grian’s hips tight then buried himself in to the hilt and stilled, moaning through his second orgasm of the night. Grian just let out a pathetic whimper, then he felt Scar slowly pull out, allowing Doc more room to do as he pleased. Grian shivered at the low growl Doc gave, before he picked up the pace, thrusting sharply into Grian’s abused ass, as the blonde cried out into Scar’s shoulder. Finally, Doc came, his thrusts stuttering to a stop as he too, buried his cock as deep as it could go, and flooded Grian’s insides, the almost hot cum actually feeling kind of good against the bruises Grian could feel forming.

“Alright, Red Concrete.” Doc sighed as he slowly pulled out of Grian, causing the blonde to twitch and whine.

“Holy shit…” Scar groaned breathlessly, one hand gently rubbing Grian’s side as Doc worked to untie the ropes, finally freeing Grian’s arms and pulling the remnants of his sleeves off, each movement soft and slow.

“Hey babe, you ok down there?” Scar asked, bringing his hand up to rub the blonde’s aching shoulders. Grian nodded an affirmative, not ready to talk yet, but that was normal, it usually took him a few minutes after they finished a scene before he would talk. He felt Doc’s arms wrap around him, picking him up bridal style, and he turned his head to snuggle into the large man’s bare chest, an exhausted, but contented smile on his lips.

“Damn, we really did a number on you this time, didn’t we?” It was a rhetorical question, but Grian nodded anyways, his entire body ached and all the little cuts he’d gotten from running through the trees, plus the one on his stomach all stung. Plus he felt about 5 minutes away from passing out, but fought to keep himself awake as Doc carried him out of the forest, Scar’s footsteps audible right behind them.

Grian barely stayed awake through the trip, the soft rocking of being carried, plus the warmth of Doc’s body luring him toward sleep. But he couldn’t, it was one of their rules. If he could, he had to stay awake until the debrief, that way if he did pass out, they would know it wasn’t just because he was tired and would act accordingly. Finally, the cold air and darkness of outside was replaced with warm air and soft light as they went inside, and Grian could hear Scar’s footsteps pass them and head down the hall, no doubt to get a bath started. Doc sat on the couch and the jostle from that was enough to fully pull Grian back to wakefulness, his soft brown eyes fluttering open as Doc gently helped him to sit up in the man’s lap.

“Hey Grian, how are you doing?” Doc asked softly, his deep voice gently rumbling, almost like a purr. Grian opened his mouth to speak, but his voice cracked and he realized how dry his throat was, luckily Doc noticed too and grabbed a water bottle from the side table, uncorking it and setting it against the blonde’s lips, slowly tipping it to allow him to drink. Grian greedily gulped down the water for a few moments, then pulled back and sighed as Doc took the bottle back.

“I’m good.” He finally managed to say, his voice rather hoarse from all the abuse it had just gone through.  
“Achey, and my cuts sting, but definitely good.” Doc smiled at that and grabbed the potion of healing they also had on the side table, offering it to Grian. The blonde smiled back and took it in his shaking hands, downing just a few sips of it, which was enough to take the edge off, but still leave him aching, then handed the rest back to Doc, who raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, we must have seriously messed you up tonight, you don’t normally drink that much of the potion. Are you sure you’re ok?” Grian smiled up at Doc, nodding.  
“I’m doing great, I promise.” His throat had pretty much totally healed, so he could speak normally now, and Doc smiled back, wrapping his arm around the smaller man and cuddling him gently.

Grian leaned into Doc’s chest, resting his head on the larger man’s shoulder as he took deep breaths, the adrenaline almost totally gone from his system, leaving him even more exhausted than before, and definitely ready to sleep. And the safe, warm touch of Doc’s non-metal arm definitely helped. Grian perked up a bit when he heard footsteps returning, and he turned to look at Scar, who approached with a soft smile.

“How’s our victim doing?” He chuckled, causing Doc to chuckle as well.

“I’m good.” Grian smiled, and Scar leaned down, giving him a soft, chaste kiss.

“That’s good to hear, and the bath is ready.” Scar wiped a bit of dirt off Grian’s cheek and chuckled again.  
“You definitely need it.” Grian rolled his eyes, his smile staying right where it was.

“Yeah yeah, you guys got me all dirty, literally this time!” The three laughed lightly as Doc stood, still holding Grian against his chest.

“Well yeah, you actually made it out of the building this time! I’m impressed.” Doc smirked down at Grian, who blushed lightly.

“I’ve been practicing... Running the halls and figuring out how everything is connected, I’m just surprised I was still able to do it while panicking.” Doc’s smirk turned into a genuine grin and he chuckled.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to make it harder next time.” The statement made Grian groan and dramatically flop in Doc’s arms.

“Come on guys, I barely got it figured out! At least give me a few times with it like this before you change it.”

“I make no promises.” Scar snickered as they rounded the corner into the bathroom. Doc sat Grian on the covered toilet, and the blonde started shakily trying to remove his shoes and socks, since those were the only clothing items left on his body. His hands shook pretty bad, and his fingers felt like lead, but he managed to get them off by the time Doc and Scar had finished fully stripping. Doc once again lifted Grian, but this time, just enough to set him in the steaming hot water, a contented sigh escaping Grian’s lips as the water surrounded him. The other two climbed in beside him, Doc once again behind him, with Scar in front. After a few moments, Doc spoke, his voice rumbling pleasantly against Grian’s back.

“So, what did you think, Grian? Favorite and least favorite parts please.” Grian shifted a little to get more comfortable, and give himself time to think, before he answered.

“Well, I loved it. Obviously the chasing was amazing, as always, the knife was a great addition, I was not expecting it and it was both terrifying and incredibly hot.” That comment made Scar smirk, directing it towards Doc.

“I told you he would like it.” Grian looked a little confused, then Scar continued.  
“Doc wasn’t sure if you would like the knife or not, and originally wasn’t going to bring it for this scene, but I convinced him too. He thought we should try the knife for the first time in a more controlled environment.” Grian giggled a bit at that and craned his head backwards, to see Doc looking a bit embarrassed, but also a little proud.

“The knife was awesome. I actually don’t know if I would like it in a less, intense situation, if that makes sense?” He moved back to looking forward, though he was still mostly talking to Doc.  
“I didn’t really like the pain, but the fear it caused was… Amazing.” He shivered a little bit at the memory, causing Scar’s smirk to widen.

“Alright then, least favorite part?” Doc asked.

“Hm… That’s tough… I mean, I loved everything, but I guess the part I loved the least… Was not getting to see you, Doc. Specifically while you were using the knife. I like being able to see your face.” Grian craned his neck once more as if to emphasize the point, and he blushed at the look Doc was giving him. The look was so full of affection, and hunger at the same time, and Grian found himself looking away after a moment, his whole face feeling like it had gone beet red.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Doc rumbled from behind, and Scar giggled a little bit. 

“Anything else to bring up?” Scar asked as he grabbed the washcloth sitting on the side of the tub.

“Well, the double penetration was hot as hell… I definitely want to try that again.” Grian giggled a bit as he said it, and Scar smirked.

“I’m sure we can arrange that.” The brunette dunked the washcloth and lathered some soap into it before scooting closer to Grian, and starting to gently rub away all the grime that had accumulated on the smaller man’s face. As he did so, Doc squirted a bit of shampoo in Grian’s hair and started to rub circles in the blonde’s scalp, gently working the sweat and dirt from the wheat-colored locks.

“Can I sleep now?” Grian asked, the gentle ministrations already starting to lull him towards oblivion. 

“Go ahead, we’ve got you.” Doc rumbled, and it only took a few minutes before Grian passed out, his body getting some much-needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very self-indulgent fic, so hopefully you guys like it, but even if you don't, at least I like it. lol
> 
> I’ve created a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
